


UnknownPlayers

by kyliEisMC2



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Gamer AU - Freeform, One Shot, Team 7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliEisMC2/pseuds/kyliEisMC2
Summary: Their usernames were the only names they knew each other by. Together they were the infamous team 7 that was part of the elite players that ruled the virtual battlefield of NinjaUnknowns Battlegrounds. However what do you do when your virtual life ends up being far more connected to reality than you ever thought. Modern/Gamer AU One Shot
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 17
Kudos: 128





	UnknownPlayers

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluffy little team 7/Sasusaku on shot that was inspired while listening to the PUBG Frontier Remix when running the other day and thought I would share it while trying to escape my writers block for other stories. The game they play is loosely based off of PUBG but you don't have to play to understand it.

...LOADING...

Kakashi Hatake aka _IchaIchascarcrow69_ :

Rank: Master

Team Membership: Team 7

Class: Leader/Sniper

Specialty: Sniper Rifle, Long Range

Survival Rate: 98%

Naruto Uzumaki aka _ram3nL!fe4eva_ :

Rank: Platinum

Team Membership: Team 7

Class: Medium/Tank

Specialty: Close Range Rifle, Submachine Guns

Survival Rate: 87%

Sasuke Uchiha aka _samarai_ronin23:_

Rank: Platinum

Team Membership: Team 7

Class: Medium/Scout

Specialty: Sniper Rifle, Long Range Rifle, Throwing Knives

Survival Rate: 90%

Sakura Haruno aka _Cherrybl0ss0m_ :

Rank: Gold

Team Membership: Team 7

Class: Medic

Specialty: Melee, RPG, Pistol

Survival Rate: 88%

Their usernames were the only names they knew each other by. At first they were just four random players that happened to get put into the same pool of gamers that logged on at similar times and thrown into the same match. But as time went on and they began to recognize and become familiar with each other's usernames, they connected...virtually...and started a team.

It had been a 1vs3 mode that had brought them together, the infamous master sharpshooter _IchaIchascarcrow69_ had agreed that he would let the other three on his team if they could beat him. It had been difficult, and after a long lesson in teamwork, the three lower ranking players managed to defeat the elite. And from then on, every Friday night for the past two years, was dedicated and reserved for the team.

Some weeks they trained in a private versus mode, sometimes arena mode, other times paired and grouped into 2vs2. Other weeks they battled random anonymous players across the world wide web. And occasionally they joined online tournaments where they worked their way up and soon made a name for themselves.

The infamous team 7 that was part of the elite players that ruled the virtual battlefield of NinjaUnknowns Battlegrounds.

...LOADING...

Sasuke watched the loading screen with a bored expression. Silently, his pensive eyes watched the animated kunai spin around until a chime sounded and the display changed to the main menu. Immediately he was sitting up and grabbing the controller that sat on his desk as he navigated to the meeting room. As usual he was the first logged in and he sat back in his chair, grabbing his literature book in hopes to get some reading in before the night began.

He had only gotten through the first paragraph of his assigned reading when an alert chimed on his computer.

_...Cherrybl0ss0m has joined…_

Immediately he tossed his book aside and grabbed his head set.

"Hey Ronin," a feminine voice greeted through his headphones.

"Hn," he grunted in greeting.

He heard her let out a breathy laugh. "Charmingly vocal as ever," she responded with dry sarcasm.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile. This was the reason why he always logged in early. Her voice was like a serene meditative track that he could listen to all day. It seemed silly given the fact that he didn't even know her name, but if Sasuke had to choose a girl to like, she would be it. She was witty and funny, she was kind but not a pushover, and best of all, she was a hell of a gamer. She was the weakest of their group but she was also the newest player and was quickly making her way up.

"How was your week?" she asked, filling the silence that was playing through his headphones.

Normally Sasuke did not care for chatty girls. He usually ignored them, just like the girl who sat behind him in his homeroom class. But _Cherrybl0ss0m,_ he made an exception for.

"Fine," he responded, but then added, "We are reading Frankenstein in my literature class so that has been cool."

"Really! No way," she replied, "My literature class just started reading that book this week too! In fact I just finished a chapter before logging on."

"Hn," he hummed with a slight intrigue. But at the mention of her literature class, he found himself forming a probing question, "Speaking of your literature class...how are things going with that one guy? You know the one that you like?" He asked surreptitiously.

"You mean the jerk," she corrected.

"Oh?" he said curiously, doing his best to hide the glee that he felt at her words. He knew it was stupid to be jealous of another guy that he didn't know, especially when the girl he was jealous over, he himself would not be able to point out even if she was right in front of him.

"Yeah, I gave up on him," she replied. "Sure he is far more attractive than should be allowed, but it turns out he is a super dick who thinks he is too good to talk to anyone. I mean, I know I am new to the school and all and we don't know each other but still…he could at least say hello. He won't even look at me."

"Sounds like a real asshole," Sasuke sympathized, while on the inside rejoiced.

"Yeah," she responded, sounding slightly downcast. "It just kind of sucks because I still don't know anyone at this school and I sit right in the corner desk without a deskmate. So he is really the only person I can easily talk to and get to know."

"Well it's his loss," Sasuke said without even thinking. "Anyone would be lucky to have you sitting behind them in class."

He heard her let out a small sound of gratitude. "Thanks, you're sweet. I wish there were people like you at my new school," she replied, making Sasuke's heart skip as he heard the smile in her voice.

He had tried to imagine several times what it looked like. He bet it was bright and warm. The kind of smile that made you want to smile on your worst of days.

Suddenly he was overcome with an overwhelming need to see that smile, to know and memorize that smile. Over the past two years that they had played together, they had all learned a little bit about each person's personal life. Or at least everyone but IchaIchascarcrow69, he was still a mystery to all of them. But of the other two, _Cherrybl0ss0m_ and _ram3nL!fe4eva,_ he had learned a little. It seems they were all of at least similar age since they were all in their senior year of school. He knew they all lived in Japan but the chances they lived in the same city were slim. But maybe if it was just a train ride or two away…

None of them had ever actually talked about ever meeting. They connected to play and play only. In fact it was a rule of their team leader that there was no chit chatting during games, but in between had been different. But casually talking online and meeting in real life was a whole different level. And for most of the two years they had played together, Sasuke had not been bothered by such things, until recently. Now, it seemed it was all he could think about. To the point that he was distracted in their rounds. A manifestation that was reflecting on his statistics as his kills and survival rate had been significantly lower than his usual scores.

Suddenly the drive was too much and Sasuke found himself speaking. "Hey _Cherry..._ do you think you would ever want to meetー

... _ram3nL!fe4eva has joined…_

The alert of another team member joining cut him off as a chime sounded and a banner popped up on his screen. The moment Sasuke caught sight of the profile picture of the red fox he had two seconds to quickly turn down the volume of his head phones before the obnoxiously boisterous voice burst into his ears.

"YEAH! RAMEN IN THE HOUSE! You guys ready to kick some ass? Because I am! Believe it!"

... _IchaIchascarcrow69 has joined…_

Another chime sounded.

"YO!"

"You're late!"

"Ramen, you just logged in too!" Sasuke heard the female of their group admonish the loud one.

"Hey Ronin," _ram3nL!fe4eva_ began, disregarding _Cherrybl0ss0m_ as he addressed Sasuke. "Guess who is going to beat your high score tonight for kills!"

"Whatever loser," Sasuke retorted in a monotone of skepticism. "You're gonna be dead last tonight just like every night."

"Enough," their team leader cut in. "We have a scheduled match with Team Eternal Youth. We finally pulled ahead of them last week, we can't let them catch up."

Sasuke could have sworn he heard both _ram3nL!fe4eva and_ _Cherrybl0ss0m_ roll their eyes along with him. They were not sure how or why, but their team leader had some sort of personal vendetta against M!ghty _Gr33nbeast,_ the leader of Team Eternal Youth, which of course meant they too were forced to share in the rivalry. Together they all chorused a deep breath before selecting their avatars with their customized skins and hitting the ready button.

 _IchaIchascarcrow69_ with the traditional militant look as his avatar donned a riot suit helmet that covered his face. _Ram3nL!fe4eva_ going for the more commercial look as he wore the christmas special edition skin of bright orange footie pajamas with frog print. _Samarai_ronin23_ was dressed as a samurai with a long katana slung to his back that Sasuke had won during a special event and always had equipped to his avatar. Then finally _Cherrybl0ss0m,_ looking badass feminine with mini skirt paired with military boots and cotton candy colored hair that contrasted with her avatars green eyes.

...:LOADING...

Sasuke sat in his chair with his forehead resting on his arms as he leaned forward onto his desk. He had his earbuds in with his music turned up to drown out the rest of his classmates. It was monday morning already, the weekend having gone by too quickly and him having stayed up far too late the night before.

Suddenly his music was interrupted when his earbuds gave out a sound that made Sasuke curse right before they died. He had forgotten to charge them before coming to school.

However, despite his headphones now playing nothing, he kept them inserted as he had found they were a good deterrent of people trying to talk to him. Especially the girl who sat behind him. He had felt her tap on his shoulder several times since she moved here a couple weeks ago and he had not even bothered to turn around. He didn't want to be bothered by her, he had enough fangirls as it was. But he had to give the new girl credit, she at least knew when to take a clue, unlike most of his fangirls in his classroom. In fact, if he remembered right, the girl hadn't even tried to bother him once since early last week.

Thinking about the last week, he soon found himself thinking about Friday night's match. They had lost unfortunately and _IchaIchascarcrow69_ had ended their session early in his disappointment with Team Youth tying up their never ending competition. He had tried to do a couple of random rounds with _ram3nL!fe4eva and Cherrybl0ss0m_ but Sasuke hardly got to talk with _Cherrybl0ss0m_ between the rounds because _ram3nL!fe4eva_ couldn't shut his mouth nor take a hint when Sasuke had suggested he log out. By the time _ram3nL!fe4eva_ did leave, _Cherrybl0ss0m_ was logging off as well and he was never able to ask her about possibly meeting in real life some time. He supposed there was always this friday.

"No way, new girl! You play NUBG too!"

Sasuke suppressed a groan as Kiba Inuzuka barked loudly at the desk next to him. While silent headphones did wonders for avoiding conversations, it unfortunately did nothing for keeping him from having to listen to other people's conversations.

"Oh, um, yeah."

"Are you any good?"

"I guess," the new girl replied modestly. "I've only been playing for two years so I have only reached Gold rank...but I am really close to reaching platinum."

Kiba let out an impressed whistle. "Well dang! Hey, I am already on a team but maybe we could play in some random matches together! What's your username so I can look you up."

"Oh yeah, that would be really fun!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Did this girl not realize Kiba was the biggest manwhore in the school. Sure she was new but it shouldn't take that long to observe he was a player, and not just of games. Sure he would play one round with her but as soon as he found someone else he would dropー

"It's Cherry Blossom, no spaces and the O's are zeros."

Sasuke's internal monologue was cut short as his mind short circuited.

"Cool," he heard Kiba respond. "What was your name again? I mean...your real name?"

The girl gave out a laugh that caused a shiver of familiarity to run down Sasuke's spine.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakー"

Sasuke sat up suddenly and twisted around, his eyes narrowed in inspection as he looked at the new girl for the first time. She stared at him wide eyed and frozen, startled by his sudden movement and attention. He could see the discomfort in her face but Sasuke didn't care. All he could do was stare.

It was her...he was looking at her...at Cherry... _CherryBl0ss0m._ Pink hair framed her heart shaped face, emphasizing her bright green eyes. None of it and all of it made sense. She wasn't smiling, her face was still paralyzed in a startled shock, but that didn't last.

"Oh, I get it Sakura...Cherry Blossom," Kiba said, drawing Sakura's attention away from Sasuke.

That's when Sasuke saw it for the first time. Her smile. The bright and shining smile that he had always imagined. It was everything and more...if it had just been directed at him, it would have been perfect.

"Yeah," Sakura responded to Kiba, her warm smile polite but her green eyes flashing to the side to watch Sasuke's starring. She gave him an odd look, her forehead wrinkling in confusion before looking back to Kiba. "I know, kinda stupid but whatever," she added, giving Kiba all her attention but obviously hyper aware of Sasuke's stare burning into the side of her face.

"No, no," Kiba assured her. "I think it's cute...just like you."

Sasuke's head sharply adjusted to glare at Kiba who was in the process of giving Sakura a flirty wink before he noticed Sasuke's dark and ominous glare.

"What's up with you Uchiha?" Kiba asked, taken aback by the dark glare he was receiving from the guy who usually never bothered acknowledging other people.

However Sasuke was not given a chance to respond as the tardy bell sounded throughout the school and their teacher waltzed in unnaturally early for his normal arrival.

"Yo," Mr. Hatake greeted them, his lazy stare traveling about the class. His eyes paused in the direction of Sasuke, whose body was still twisted towards Sakura's desk. "Mr. Uchiha, please face forward, you can flirt with Miss Haruno at break period.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura who's face had turned bright red and he quickly turned around as he gave his teacher a dark look and tried to control the warmth he felt growing in his own cheeks. He wasn't sure given the fact that his mouth was hidden by the medical mask the silver haired teacher always wore, but judging by the amused crinkle of his eyes, Sasuke was almost certain Mr. Hatake was smiling, amused by his embarrassment. Thankfully, Mr. Hatake moved on as his dark eyes fell on another student sitting on the other side of the class.

"Mr. Uzumaki," he called out, causing a blonde haired boy to look up at his teacher. "You and Mr. Inuzuka will be exchanging desks for the remainder of the class, I sense he and Mr. Uchiha will not be suited as deskmates anymore."

"What! Why do I have to sit next to the bastard!"

...LOADING…

Sasuke watched his screen with an abnormal, attentive expression as his knee bounced uncharacteristically in nervous anticipation. He had yet to tell Sakura at school who he was, but not for a lack of trying. He had tried several times talking to her. And while they had exchanged a few words, it seemed she wanted nothing to do with him.

To be honest it was driving him insane. The one girl he had dared to ever like, the one he thought he would never actually meet outside of the virtual world, ended up being the girl who sat right behind him in his homeroom class. Some would call it adorably fated, he dubbed it ironically cruel, because it seemed to him that she hated his guts.

_...Cherrybl0ss0m has joined…_

Immediately he sat up even straighter, his headphones already on and mic adjusted.

"Hey Ronin," he heard Sakura's voice call through his headphones with a cheery tone. After an entire week of listening to it, he wondered how he had never recognized her voice before.

Sasuke imagined her smiling as she said this...her real smile...the one he had been unable to look at all this week. Thank the gods he sat in front of her, otherwise he would not be able to pay attention to anything in class...not that he had been able to focus all that much anyways.

"Hey," he said, trying to not sound too eager. "How was your week?"

"Umm, really weird," she finally answered after a thoughtful pause. "Do you remember that asshole I told you about who sits in front of me in my homeroom class?"

Sasuke found himself nodding his head until a heart wrenching realization hit him in the chest. _**He**_ sat in front of her in _**their**_ homeroom class. _**He**_ was the asshole!

Sasuke swallowed. "I don't recall you calling him an asshole," he defended hastily. "I think you just called him a jerk, it's not as bad."

"Whatever, you know who I am talking about," she said, disregarding his defense. "Anyways, he was acting super weird this week. Out of the blue he suddenly started talking to me. And not just minimal words but full sentences...almost as if he is being nice. But then I always catch him glaring at me."

"Are you sure it's glaring? Maybe he is just thinking or confused and it looks like he is glaring."

"Whatever it is, it's confusing," Sakura replied, again not even regarding his hedged defense. "Anyways, it was just weird. For two weeks he won't even so much as look at me and now it's almost as if he is being...nice."

Sasuke opened his mouth again to defend himself but was cut off by the double ping as two alerts popped up on his screen.

... _ram3nL!fe4eva has joined…_

... _IchaIchascarcrow69 has joined…_

"Let's get started," came the muffled voice of their team leader. It always sounded like he had something over his mouth when he spoke. "Let's do a couple of random matches then see if we can do a versus against one of the other teams."

...LOADING…

"Did you see how Cherry totally razed that building into rubble with that detonator she planted in the last round!" Sasuke heard Naruto Uzumaki exclaim.

Sasuke had a suspicion of his identity forming by Tuesday when he recognized his new deskmate's obsession with ramen. By Thursday it was confirmed when Naruto was bragging to him about his team on NUBG during lunch break. It seemed the blonde idiot didn't have any other friends and despite how much he claimed Sasuke as a bastard, he certainly felt comfortable enough to suddenly assume they were practically best friends.

"Yes, Cherry," their team leader praised, "Good work. Let's go ahead and call it a night. You three have a good night." The other three all bellowed, sweetly bid farewell, and grunted in response. "Get some homework done this weekend, I am sure you all have an important assignment due first thing monday morning."

... _IchaIchascarcrow69 has logged off…_

There was a long pause then suddenly. "WHAT! How did he knowーoh shoot I just spilled my ramen gotta go!"

... _ram3nL!fe4eva has logged off…_

"Okay...this might sound crazy..." Sakura began, breaking the silence that had filled his headphones when Naruto logged off, "but I am ninety-eight percent sure my homeroom teacher is _IchaIchascarcrow69._ "

Sasuke could not help but smile. _If only she knew._ Then he was suddenly struck with an idea.

"Hey SakーCherry," he quickly corrected.

"What?"

"You should give that jerk in your homeroom a second chance...maybe he isn't so bad."

"Really?"

"Hn."

He could hear her smile and his heart skipped. "Yeah okay, who knows, maybe he could be a good friend of something."

"...yeah...or something."

"Goodnight Ronin," Sakura called.

"Goodnight…"

_...Cherrybl0ss0m has logged off…_

" _...Sakura."_

_...LOGGING OFF..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. As always I always love to hear your thoughts and reactions. It helps me improve as a writer and inspires me to come up with other ideas. Take care!!!


End file.
